


我家有个醋缸

by BamVmin



Category: BamVmin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamVmin/pseuds/BamVmin





	我家有个醋缸

我家有个醋缸

林磊儿胆战心惊的缩在沙发上，季扬扬的脸又黑了一圈，面无表情的盯着电视，看似沉着实则内心慌的要死。  
林磊儿无措的咬了咬自己的薄唇，好像下了很大的决心，才去拽了拽季扬扬的衣角。  
“那。。个，扬扬，我不是故意的，就是同学聚会，都是开玩笑的……”  
林磊儿用着最轻松的语气说着最怂的话，如果是林磊儿的朋友的话，哦不，甚至是傻气的方一凡都能感觉到林磊儿心虚的语气。  
其实也不怪季扬扬生气，去聚会的事情，发生的很突然，磊儿也是急匆匆的穿了个短裤，顺手套了件季杨杨的衬衣，就出去了。  
其实与其说是聚会不如说是林磊儿的迷妹迷弟的见面会更为准确，如果林磊儿只是玩的话那就无所谓了，其实最主要的是他没带季扬扬去。  
“你不是说你车队有事的吗，我才没叫你去，还有我们也没干什么，就是一起吃个饭，最后只唱了歌而已……”  
磊儿看着季扬扬越来越黑的脸，声音也越来越小，季扬扬一句话也没说。  
“我知道错了，下次一定带你去成吗？”  
季扬扬握紧了拳，很久以后才抬起头，“只是唱歌？下次？林磊儿，我是生气你出去玩不带我吗？玩也就算了，你裤子穿这么短是怎么回事，还有，你！怎么坐在方一凡的腿上了！！给我个解释，为什么?”  
季杨杨越说越生气，声音也逐渐变大，林磊儿又心虚又害怕，也不敢多说什么。  
当时磊儿真心话大冒险输掉了，要与左边的人一起吃巧克力棒，直到两人都吃没，磊儿在心里吐了口气，还在庆幸季杨杨不知道，当然，季杨杨如果知道林磊儿是和方一凡一起吃的，估计也要气疯了。 磊儿撇了撇嘴，“扬扬，我真的错了。” “哼，承认错误倒是很快。” 磊儿有些害怕的看着季扬扬，也不敢辩解，今天的事情也确实是他的错。 “而且你自己去，难道不知道那个地方很危险吗？你也不和我说一声，你这样对吗？你不知道我在外面找你有多么着急吗？ 季杨杨强势的抓住手腕，膝盖分开磊儿的腿，把磊儿推倒在沙发上。 磊儿感受到了季杨杨的怒气，不禁打了个冷颤。  
“扬扬……” 吃醋的季杨杨谁的话都听不进去，曾经磊儿因为与王一迪去咖啡厅小聚了一会儿，被季杨杨抓到了现行，当天晚上就被季杨杨压在床上做了个半死，迄今为止他还记得自己求饶的样子，想想都腿软。果然不出他所料，季杨杨开始扒他的裤子，刚刚洗了澡还特意换成了与季杨杨一样的情侣睡衣，他脱他的衣服就像吃个零食一样简单。 磊儿哪敢反抗，但是难免会被季杨杨这个样子吓到，其实磊儿还是有些害怕的，从以前到现在，季杨杨在床上就是永远的主导者，永远能到找到他身上的敏感点，他永远是被做到呜呜咽咽的那个，虽然季杨杨平时脾气很好，也是非常宠他，但是一旦触碰到他的逆鳞，比如磊儿的某种行为，他就可以在床上活活把磊儿折磨的半死。 磊儿也深知是自己的错，乖乖把腿分开，任由季杨杨摆弄，季杨杨从茶几桌下摸出润滑剂，大略的抹在自己鼓起的性器上，便贴在磊儿的股间。 稍凉的液体让磊儿打了个哆嗦，一脸委屈的看着他，季杨杨并没有与他对视而是细心的给他做扩张，，感觉差不多的时候，季杨杨直接顶跨插了进去，磊儿咬紧自己的薄唇，不肯发出丝毫的娇吟，蜜色的大腿轻微打颤，季杨杨托着他的屁股，将他的腿挂在自己的肩膀上，狠狠的挺了进去，磊儿明显坚持不住，伸出手抓紧季杨杨的胳膊。 磊儿看着他的眼神了充满了水雾，皱着眉头，眼眶微红，就连薄唇都有了些光泽，半张着喘息，实在是有些诱人。 身下的人被压得死死的，腿无力的挂在季杨杨的肩膀上，蜜臀紧紧贴在季杨杨的胯，穴口一部分润滑剂从臀尖流向大腿，看起来十分色情。 “唔。。啊”磊儿不敢反抗，只好乖乖的适应，季杨杨想着这样漂亮的身体，如果他出现的不及时，很有可能被其他男人看见，不由得怒火中烧。 开始高高抬起他的腿，折成M型，狠狠操弄他。 “啊。。啊。杨。。杨，真的太深了！”磊儿呜咽的抓着他的胳膊，季杨杨狠狠的撞击，磊儿的穴口，每次被疯狂抽插时都会急速收缩，只是刚操弄了几下就要射出来。 “呜呜。。。扬扬。。啊！求你……轻一点”磊儿忍不住开始求饶，就在他快要射出来的时候，季杨杨松了松领带，一手将领带拽了出来，系在了磊儿的性器上。  
阻断了磊儿的高潮，磊儿开始嘟嘟囔囔的哭出来了，可这丝毫勾不起季杨杨的怜悯之心，反而更容易引起的欲望，又狠狠的插了进去。 磊儿得不到快感，也被欺负的没骨气的求饶，还没等求饶，就被新一轮的抽插快要弄得失去理智。 说到底季杨杨还是舍不得磊儿哭，便解开了领带，并在耳边说，“磊儿，抱紧你男人”，然后像抱小孩儿一样，双手兜着腿就包起来了。 磊儿昂的叫了一声，他真的快要疯了，季杨杨把他抱在怀里，感觉性器就插在了最深处。  
季杨杨抱着他坐在床上，磊儿无力的坐在他硬的狰狞的器官上，季杨杨又调戏的向上顶了两下，他带着哭腔喘了两声。 季杨杨是很喜欢后入的体位，尤其是今天，磊儿跪趴在床上，细腰塌下去，翘臀的线条又漂亮又性感，肌肤上全是季杨杨吸吮的草莓，两腿之间的蜜穴还流着黏糊糊的精液，顺着大腿往床单上留。 就在季杨杨准备新一轮时，手机不适宜的响了，季杨杨熟练的解开了磊儿的手机，看见的却是磊儿与方一凡吃巧克力的照片，看起来是那样的亲密。**** 季杨杨只是咧嘴一笑，直接拿起手机，给方一凡拨了电话，磊儿有些慌，想去抢电话，却被季杨杨摁在了床上，眼睁睁的看着电话接通，开着免提。 “哦？磊儿？”  
“是我，季杨杨。”他一边说着一边操弄着磊儿，磊儿只能捂着嘴，疯狂的摇头。  
“啊。。你有事啊？我表弟呢？”  
季杨杨笑了一下，“他啊，在我身边，要和他讲话吗？”  
于是就把手机凑到了磊儿的耳边，磊儿紧紧的捂着嘴，承受着一下又一下的撞击，他根本就说不出来话。  
“磊儿，你的表哥找你欸，你不说话吗？这样可不礼貌。”  
季杨杨没听到他想要的话，便把手机扔在了床上，抓着他的腰又开始操弄了起来。  
“啊啊！扬。。。”磊儿被这又狠又粗暴的顶弄，直直的就射了出来，也顾不上什么表哥不表哥的，一直隐忍的呻吟，也按捺不住了。  
季杨杨就像发了疯一样，狠狠的干他，:’扬扬，我错了，老公，我不敢了，我是你的，啊”  
方一凡那边突然安静。  
季杨杨捡起手机说：’不好意思呢，方一凡，我和磊儿还有点事，你就自便吧，表哥？”  
他果断的挂了电话，吻着磊儿的嘴唇，撬开贝齿，伸进舌头，吻的啧啧作响，磊儿感觉他快要窒息了。  
“磊儿，既然你都说了，那就给我好好遵守，你就是我的，不能再让我吃醋了，懂吗？我就只有你了。’  
季杨杨在他的耳边低沉的说着，磊儿的脸上红的像个苹果，连忙点点头。  
季杨杨又开始压着他，用力的操弄，磊儿只能哀声的连叫了几声“我。。懂了懂了”几下就与季杨杨一起射了出来，射在了季杨杨的腹肌上。

****

第二日  
“季杨杨，滚出去!!”  
“不是，难道我跪的姿势不标准吗？”  
“其实挺标准的，什么啊，我现在很累，我怎么给学生上课啊？”  
“那什么。。这不是你太诱人了吗？没忍住没忍住。”  
“那怎么办”  
“请假呗。”  
“滚开，我不请。”  
“那就不请，那就继续吧昨天的吧。”  
“其实我想请。”  
“不好意思，晚了。。”

具体请几天呢，谁又知道呢，一个愿打一个愿挨，这就是爱情罢了。。


End file.
